dead lightdark moon :a akatsuki love story
by itachisdbzgurl
Summary: Tsunade thought nothing would come inbetween her and her love, but now there was  girl between them, worse she was more busty that Tsuande herself!
1. Chapter 1

_this is the prophecy  
>the legend fortold<br>of the gem to bring  
>death darkness and destuction<br>of magintude great  
>unto it's enimies<br>this gem is not  
>hate<br>nor anger  
>or loath<br>this jewle born of darkness  
>fortold<br>bathed in light  
>and love<br>with feminine child like innocence  
>and the face from above<br>full of love not hate  
>though it shall bring destuction great<br>and open the world to hell's gates  
>this gem burns bright<br>full of heavens light  
>protected by 78 powers unmatched<br>shall light its victors path  
>and destroy its enimies<br>in the blink of an eye  
>this gem<br>this jewle  
>of death<br>of darkness  
>of love but not hate<br>adored and protected by all who see it  
>it's fate is set<br>it's coarse has been taken  
>that in its 15th year<br>the world shall be shaken  
>by its power all mighty<br>and its light from heaven glore  
>foe shall perish<br>in its black flames from below  
>friend shall proceed<br>to world dominine set  
>this jewle is released<br>this jewle  
>this gem<br>of luminance peace_

it will find those who seek it and say its name thrice


	2. the prophcey received

-dont own any of the naurto twilight, pr dbz charaters i own russell zeke and the girl coming in the next chapter

14 years later...

dex walked in with a happy look on his annoying face.

"Hey boss guess what?"

"*sigh* what do you what Dex?"

"you know that Russell guy from the leaf?"

"This better have a not be another idoitic prank like the one that cost you your kyubbi"

"Gesse i got back didnt i? get off it already"

"Never talk to me like that. but i supose you are right you did get it back" the leader said the last part only after the blue haired woman whispered something in his ear.

"Now what is it?"

"well he was walking-"

"Get on with it!"

"Okay okay! Anyway i over heard somethings about a prophcey that could be helpfull to us. but i didnt hear enough to know where it's at or how to use what ever it is. he seemed intersed enough to keep it in a scroll and send it striaght to the hokage."

"really? and how can this be of use to us?"

"he read a piece aloud, ummm... 'it shall open the world to hell's gates' and then there was a part i heard that said 'it shall bring death darkness and destuction to its enemies' or somthing like that ,and lead its victor's path to world dom-domine-"

"DOMINATION!"the leader jumped out of his seat as this was spoken. him and his bluehaired partner exchanged looks. the mean behind it said this is what we've been waiting for.

dex chuckled under his breath as he turned and walked away."...all according to plan..."

-in the leaf

Russell brought in a piece of parchment it looked to be old and outdated.

"what is that? it stinks get it out of my office"

"shut your mouth and read it. it could be what we need to defeat the enemy."

The woman raised an eyebrow as the man threw the paper onto her desk. He was the only one brave enough to talk down to her, well Naruto too but this man was worse than Naruto.

She began to read. when she finished she looked up at him. He was leaning against the wall gazing out of the window with that hard and detrimined look on his face he always had. She longed to soften his gaze and to have him look at her with love and happiness. never once had anyone saw him with out his infamous scolw, not even her. not even when they were alone. he'd always have that scolw. she knew he loved her. by the way he acted. how he hurt anyone who direspected her exspeaically naruto and jariya.

How he watched over her at night sitting on her roof top when he thought she was asleep and how when she had been negelcting her work and her papers were way past due how'd they always be finshed and sent when she thought they were late. yes he loved her but he never showed it on his face, they haven't even kissed before, he just now started hugging and holding her hand when no one was around, and even then it was rare and she cherished it for as long as she could.

she wished, just once, that he would look at her with love that his scolw wold melt and he would show his other side.

He looked over to her at this and his scowl deepened before it was replaced quickly with his normal one.

"well...?"

"This seems like it would be very useful to us agianst the Akatsuki and Orichimaru. But what i dont get it what is its name and how long do we have to get it?"

"If you started paying attenion and stopped gawking at me you'd know its name is Luminance peace. the date ,how ever ,i can understand you missing. its on the back and is barely legible it says april 22nd 95." their calendar said today was april 1st, they had about a 2 months

"okay, shizuna!"

"umm mam!" yell shizuna stepping up next to her desk.

"leave... and dont come back for awhile."she was gonna try and get that scolw off his face. he looked down at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"hia!" and she poofed out.

"and the purpose for getting rid of her was...?"

"this.." she got up and kissed him dead on his lips softly he stood still at 1st then moved a hand around her and rested it in the small of her pulled her closed against his chest then pushed her away. he turned and left waving a hand behind him as he shut the door.

_well, i might not have got that scolw off but at least he held me a little._

tsunade then went back to her desk and started working with a small smile on her face.

"hey, im taking you out to dinner tonight be ready by 8:00 .im not waiting on you"

"Russell..." she turned to look at him from were he had been in the window but he was gone. their 1st real date. she stood suddenly and went out the room all work forgotten. On her way out she bumbed into her pink haired apprentice.

"oh sorry Lady Tsunade. here are those papers you need to check over, they're due tomorrow."

"well you'll have to push the deadline back or do them yourself i have plans for tonight i need to get ready for."

the girl looked up at her teacher, she had a little glow of happiness around her and she was smiling a little, _must have something to do with russell._

"o-oh kay i'll see what i can do." Lady Tsunade wasnt listening instead she was walking right out of the hokage building.

_'8:00 huh.. well i got 2 hours to get ready, but what to wear?'_

_-Russell's p.o.v_

He jumped off the building and landed easily on the next when his phone rang. looking around quickly to make sure no one was watching he answered it was his younger brother zeke.

"hey bro waz up?"

"get to the point where is she and how soon will you bring her?"

"geeze dont get your panties in a bunch i'm bringing her now we should be there with in the week."

"good" he then ended his call.

he had to start prepareing for her with in the week, that meant sometime tommorrow when it came from Zeke.

he left to go find a girl with fanshion sense and ran into ino.

"oh hey rus ."

"youre a girl come with me to pick out teenage girl clothes."

without letting her answer he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the nearest clothing store where they spent the next hour looking for a kimono.

After that he ran her to store after store looking for everything a teenage girl could want, they didnt get home untill midnight and poor ino crashed as soon as she sat down. Russlle was greatful to her at the time and carried her home then explained to her dad where they'd been all day.

he went home and fixed up everything in the speacial room just for her. then he went to sleep plans made earlier forgotten.

the next day-

The ninja's watch russlle he had a werid look on his face like he as happy or pondering something.

he looked up and his scowl came back as he passed them.

"thanks ino" and he kept walking.

"what did he thank you for?"

"i helped him buy things last night bill board brow he said he needed a girl with fashion sense"

"they why'd he ask you pig?"

"because i happen to be that girl"

"what are you two yapping about?" asked naruto he as walking up to them with sei

"hello ladies, hello beautiful"

ino giggled,"hi sei, hey naruto"

"whats up with russlle he's been acting werid all day i even insulted grand ma in front of him and he didnt do anything just murmered something about some girl."

"that werid cus yesterday he made me go shopping with him for a girl, nothing was anything like what lady Tsuande might like. i wonder what he's up to."

they watched him walk down the street when all of a sudden a childish weeeeeeeeeeeeee was heard just above them. they looked up and saw a girl falling from the sky.

she land right on top of russlle the street got quiet and watched as russlle got up and jerked the girl to her feet. all of them were expecting him to go off on her but instead he looked at her face and then... and then he...OMG WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO RUSSLLE?

lol cliff hanger


	3. luna the girl from heaven

To recap Russell was landed on by a girl in the middle of Tanzucaku(sp?) own naurto or the cahrater in the show i own luna, russell, dex and zeke

"L-LUNA!" Russell shouted then he picked the girl up from where she landed on him and spun her around and around yelling

"Luna Luna Luna oh sweetie i missed you soooo much" over and over and over again. With a huge goofy boyish grin.

Sai, Naruto, Ino, Sakura (i hate her, the higaintic(sp?) forehead pink fatty. She's not even a good ninja she just know started leaning medicninjutsu in shippunden . i hate you sakura. Luna: no no creator-sama ,hate isn't a nice word. fine i have a strong dislike for you sakura.)  
>"Belly!" The girl shouted back her vocie was as beautiful as she was. She sounded like an angle. Her vocie was a light soft playfully toned and sounded like warmth and spring and love. She had goregous blue eyes with long lashes.<br>And long snow white hair that shimmered in the light she was small and very petite.

She looked like she was a baby, only teenage size, small teenage size.  
>Okay maybe a tall midget size. About 4'5 maybe?<br>She had white wolf ears with black tips and a bushy white tail with the same black tip.

"Belly oh belly i missed you too."she said as she wrapped her hands around his neck while he spun her. He sat her down on her feet finally and grined down at her putting his hands on either side of her small shoulders.

"oh my god have you EVER saw him without a snarle less know a smile?" Ino asked he ninja's and everone around them that heard all shook their heads in disbelife nothing could ever get him to lose his snarle let alone smile.

"Luna" he said and just stared at her with a soft smile and loving eyes.

"why is she calling him Belly?" Naruto questioned. he snickered "Belly" and patted Sai's stomach(sp?)

"Hey Belly! who's yoour cute friend?" Naruto called out earning him a puch on the head and a low growl of Na-ru-to from sakura. Russell glanced over a them and snarled instantly before looking back down to the girl smiling.

"I have something to show you at home Luna, then i'll enroll you with the rest of the jonin's."

"But Belly i want to meet your friends first and i dont want to be a ninja. ninja's hurt people." she said in a soft whinny tone that would melt even Sasuke's heart. She gave him a small pout and he smiled down at her and sighed his smile softened toward her during every second. 

"Okay Luna.I guess you should meet ino first she helped me with your room and the stuff I bought you." 'i also went into the store and bought tampons and maxi pads for her he could go into clotheing stores with girl's underwaer but not to the maxi section. Does she even need them? How old is she?' Ino thought to her self. Russle or is it Belly started walkingover to them with the girl on his shoulders. his scowl didnt returned as he got closer to them. 

"Luna this is Ino, Naruto, Sai ,and Sakura."

"Hi! im Luna! let's be friends!" she said happily and flipped off Russells shoulders, her skirt was a little too short for that. 

"Hi luna im Ino."

"Hey luna."-naruto

"Hi." -sakura 

"Hello cutie" sai said to her cuasing ino to frown just a little. 

"Will you take me to meet all of the other ninja's too please?" she asked them they couldn't refuse she was just so darn cute. so for the rest of the day they introduce her to ninja after ninja. leaing every ninja she met infautated with her.

finally the went to the training grounds where Neji was training with Lee.

"Hey bushy brow! Neji! come met Luna." Naruto yelled. Sai , Ino , and Sakura took luna to vist ever ninja she went from one hand to the next holding everyone's hand and asked them about things themselfs never telling a thing about her self though. They didnt think anything of it at all.

"Naruto! who is your lovely new friend? Why havent i met her yet?" Lee questioned walking over to naruto.

"Hello miss i am Rock Lee. Guy sensi's number one apprenticae. or at least i used to be."

"Hi Ro-Le! im Luna!" luna answer with a bright radiante smile and she flited up to him and hugged him gently. Lee , embarssed put his hands up to stop her saying

"N-no im smelly i just got finished training. And who is this Ro-Le you speak of ?" luna looked up at him from here she was hugging his chest 

"You! You're Ro-le short for Rock Lee. Unless you don't want me to call you that." the added softly after poking Lee in his nose.

"U-um t-t-hat's fine you can call me Ro-Le if y-you want."

"Yaay! Oh hello!"Luna said noticing Neji walking up behind Lee. she let him go and put her hands on the side of his body and peeked around him to look at Neji.

"Im Luna, who are you?" she asked happily, eyes bouncing with joy at making new friends.  
>"Im Neji Huyga."<p>

"Hi Neji! Oh ! Look it ! Your hair is sooo long!" she said running around Lee and up to Neji .She came nose to nose with him and started running her fingures thourgh his didnt know why Neji's hair would suprise her seeing as how her own pure snow white hair that seemed to shimmer with every color know to man and some not plus her hair went down to the ground. She moved all around him tugging and pulling and combing his hair with her slender fingures. She looked around him to his face she had finally stopped in the back of him. 

"Can i braide it ? Puhweese?" she asked him Neji was so taken back by her burst of energy and lack of personal space that he just sorta nodded. she smiled and took his hand to lead him to sit down at the base of a battered training tree.

"What are you?" Neji finally croaked out after she was half way done with his hair. there was silence and Russell glared at Neji then looked to Luna and back again. She smiled and looked as if she was about to talk when some said

"Yes, just what are you and what are you doing with my boyfriend?"

haha another cliff hanger! boo cha!


	4. love and songs

"I'm Luna, I'm an angel !" the small girl yelled happily to the tall lady with blond pigtails and a purple diamond on her forehead. Everyone sweat dropped except for Russell, he stood up and looked at tsunade.

"what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here! WHAT AM I DOIG HERE! WHAT are YOU doing here? We had a date last night and you blew me off completely. Not even an 'our dates canceled' note. What happened last night? and who is this (insert insulting word here)?" after hearing what Tsunade said about her, Luna's eyes began to tear up and she pressed her face in Neji's back. Russell seemed to some how sense the girls distress and looked over to her. His face soften then he turned to Tsunade his ever present scowl returned full force and ten some. Tsunade took a step back as if Russell struck her.

"Look at what you've done! You've made Luna cry, as far as I'm concerned we will NEVER have a date not now and no where I can see in the future." Luna looked up from where she was crying Neji had moved her to his chest when she got upset. Now Luna moved from Neji's chest to Russell's.

"Belly, No, be nice don't do this." Russell looked down at Luna and his face soften and took on a patience look. Tsunade's heart twanged, she remembered he vow to be the first woman to melt Russell's heart. Hate for this girl enveloped her being. Russell leaned down and wiped a tear from Luna's cheek, then he lifted her face gently with his fingers and kissed each of her eyes where the tear ducts were.

"Let me do this sweetie ok? Then it'll be just you and me and we can do whatever you want little angel."

" But Belly! Nooo, you shouldn't do this."

"Do what ? What is she talking about Russell?" Tsunade asked. Russell's face clamped down and harden to the extent where it resembled the Hokage stone face monument.

"She doesn't want me to break up with you, but you know how stubborn I can be so I'm not listening to her for once. Tsunade its over, you are nothing to me, Luna is everything and I refuse to date a woman who insults her." surprise showed o the Ninja's face's including Sai and Neji's . Russell scoped up Luna , smiled and began to tickle her untill she laughed. His smile broadened then he disappeared with Luna n his arms.

"Don't feel bad, Luna's his girl, he'll give up everything and anything for her, no one but her can get him to crack a smile." said a voice from the woods.

"W-who are you ?" Naruto questioned since Tsunade was too distraught to. The Man stepped slowly from the woods he was a bit darker then Luna but just a little he had on sunglasses a button up shirt that exposed his chest and the top of his boxers were showing wear his pants were hanging below his butt . He also had a big chain around his neck with a cross on it.

"Me? I'm Zeke."

-with Russell and Luna. Russell's p.o.v -a clearing in the forest somewhere near Russell's house

I stared down at the small girl in my arms. She had stopped laughing awhile ago.

"Luna, listen sweetie, Tsunade is just jealous, don't let her get to you. You know you're my little angel." I said to her with a smile. Luna loved smiles the more someone did the happier she would get. It didn't work. Luna sighed and frowned.

"you broke her heart though… it's all my fault. Now she hates me, why does she hate me? I don't understand. To make matters worse you were going to marry her weren't you?" she began crying again, not wanting her to cry, I went to get what I KNEW would make her happy. I knew exactly what she needed. I left to get my guitar. There was one thing that cheered Luna up no matter what happened. After returning to the clearing I sat down on a fallen log a few feet away from her.

I began tuning the guitar Luna looked up at me, I smiled again and gestured for her to sit on my lap. Once she did I began strumming a few tunes before stopping altogether and sitting the instrument to the side. I lift her up and sat her on her feet while the forest gave me the tune.

(note from creator-sama : I don't own Lion king or their songs. And Russell's p.o.v ends here the italics are what they sing.)

" _As you go through life you'll see there is so much that we, don't understand_." He sang looking a bird hatching from its shell, then hejump off to the training grounds where Kohonmaru(sp?) was practicing shuriken throwing.

"_And the only thing we know is things don't always go. The way we planned_." Kohonmaru's shuriken missed ( note from creator-sama : I know he's a ninja now and he probably wouldn't miss but it works here so deal with it.) and he took out a squirrel. Luna's breath caught then the squirrel glowed a vibrant white, it's wound healed and it got up and ran off unknown to the shinobi below. Naruto stepped out and showed Kohonmaru how to throw the Shuriken properly.

" _but you'll see everyday that we'll never turn away, when it seems all your dreams come undone. _

_(kohonmaru tries again and fails but Naruto grabs his arm and throws with him, the shuriken hits right on.)_

"_we will stand by you side filled with hope and filled with pride"_

(his chest puffed out and he stood straight feet shoulder length apart looking exactly like a prince should.)

"_we are more then we are, we are one."_

They jump away from tree to tree as the forest sang back. Luna stopped suddenly.

"_If there's so much I must be, can I still just be me?" _she sings her voice is even more beautiful then an angels it holds the sound of spring , love, light, safety and warmth somehow. (She looks down at herself and flicks her tail and ears. Then looks back up at Russell).

"_the way I am_?"

(the wind blows and she closes her eyes and rests her delicate hands across her heart.)

"_can I trust in my own heart or am I just one part_? (she looks at a flock or birds flying south for winter in a v) of some _big plan_?

(Russell looks to the Hokage stone faces)

"_even those who gone are with us as we go on_"

(they both look to the heavens setting sun. then Russell looks down to Luna tenderly)

"_your journey has only begun. Tears of pain tears of joy one thing nothing can destroy, is our pride deep inside we are one_!"

(they jump off and run through the forest )

"_all the wisdom to lead all the courage that you need you will find when you see .We. Are. One_!"

(they finally come to Luna's room. Its over the lake with an open roof that only closes during the winter of rain.) 

Russell puts her in her bed after a bath and changing into .his happened to be just a pair for p.j pants where hers was socks, a blue tank top , and her undies. 

"I love you sweetie, don't cry anymore I broke with her because she hurt you, when you hurt I hurt too. We are one in the same no one can hurt you without hurting me too. It 's just when they hurt you directly that infuriates me. don't worry darling I'm happy and so should you be. Sleep well" he says and kisses her head sweetly. He knows she is just going to leave as soon as he shuts the door but thats not important. He shuts the door anyway and goes to his own room where a man is laying on his bed rifling through his stuff.

"move over and get your nose outta my things." he says jumping down to lay next to the man who rolls out of the way. They both layback on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"I did your girlfriend." 

"ex. Was it any good?" 

"yeah a little angry though" 

"she hates Luna." 

"I know that's why I hurt her while I was at it." 

The boys lapsed into silence then both got up at the same time and walked out to the balcony before jumping on the roof. they sit down in companionable silence and watch the brightest star dance across the night sky it twinkled for a second before shooting off into the distance.

"I love her."

"yeah, so do I."


End file.
